The Boy who died
by Kades
Summary: Boy lives in the cupboard under the stairs, until the day he doesn't


This is my first fanfiction and it hasn't be beta'd so please be kind. This is a one-shot

**Warning: **Character death, abuse

Number four Privet Drive held a secret, a little boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and he knew he was dying. When the letters had started to arrive, they were addressed to Harry Potter, Boy didn't know who this was, but the letters made his uncle very angry, and he received a lashing before he was tossed in to his cupboard without food or water. This was normal behaviour so did not surprise Boy, he was often punished when something strange happened, or Dudley got him into trouble, if Uncle had a bad day at work, if Boy didn't do his chores well enough; whenever something went wrong Boy was beaten.

This time was different though, Uncle didn't stop for a long time, Boy had felt his skin bleed and now he didn't hurt anymore, Boy knew when the pain was gone it was bad. Boy hadn't had any food or water for several days and now he lay waiting in the cupboard he knew death was coming, but he wasn't afraid. After all when he died he hoped he could see his parents again. He barely remembered them, before they were killed when he was only a year old, but now he would be with them again soon.

James and Lily Potter watched as the life left the son they had died to protect, with tears in their eyes the waited, knowing he would join them, decades before his time. Boy died on what would have been his eleventh birthday, not that boy knew that. Growing up in the Dursley's house boy didn't know his name, who his parents were or when he was born.

Boy was met in death by a beautiful women with red hair and green eyes and a tall man with shaggy hair and glasses. "Hello son, our Harry" they greeted him, and for the first time in ten years Harry Potter knew his name. Tears leaked down his face as Lily and James hugged him tight.

In another place an old man called his potions master too his office, "Severus, Harry Potter, hasn't replied to his letters,"

"And this concerns me why Headmaster? Minerva is in charge of admissions, the spoiled brat is probably expecting royal treatment" Professor Severus Snape responded.

"Now, I know you had your troubles with the boy's father, Severus, but still, a staff member needs to take him to get his school things as he was raised by muggles after all. Minerva was planning on going today, however she has come down with the wizard's flu, and the others are yet to return from their holidays, I would go myself except I have been called to the ministry" said the old man, headmaster Dumbledore

"Fine, I'll attend to the boy, if that is all," Dumbledore nodded his head "than I shall take my leave"

Severus Snape had despised, James Potter and his friends, they were cruel, arrogant brats and he had no doubt that the boy was the same as his father, after all with a moniker like the boy-who-lived how could he not be arrogant and spoiled. As he approached number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey he saw the uniformity of the houses, and sneered. He knocked on the door, which was opened by an older Petunia Evans, now Dursley who he remembered from his childhood.

"Yes, how can I help you?" obviously Tuney didn't remember him.

"Mrs. Dursley, my name is Severus Snape and I am here about your nephew, Harry Potter." her eyes had flashed at his name, so she hasn't forgotten me, Snape thought

"I'm sorry but I don't have a nephew. Now please leave my property." Severus Snape knew something was wrong so instead of leaving as Petunia tried to close the door in his face he pushed past her and pulled out his wand. Petunia replied with a screech

"get out of my house you freak, before I call the police."

Severus ignored her and moved further into the house, with a simple 'point me, harry potter' his wand moved and pointed towards the cupboard under the stairs.

He moved quickly, opening the door, but nothing, not even his days as a death eater, could have prepared him for what he found, this small emancipated child, beaten to an inch of his life was supposed to be Harry Potter, it couldn't be everyone knew that Potter was living the high life, waited on hand and foot, yet the evidence clearly stated otherwise. Severus first thoughts where to get the child to safety, but then he noticed that there was no sound, no breath, with a light touch, he discovered that the body was cold. This boy had died several days past, his magic no longer able to sustain him. With tears in his eyes Severus, carefully wrapped the child in a conjured blanket casting a spell to prevent the Dursley's from scrubbing the cupboard clean and a second spell to prevent them from leaving the house, before apparating away.

When Severus arrived at Hogesmede, for it was impossible to apparate within the grounds of Hogwarts, he moved quickly towards the school and into the headmasters office. Where Dumbledore stood in shock,

"is he..."

"he's gone, old man" Severus snapped, how many of this school's children had he tried to help, as their parents beat them, fear of magic was strong, but Dumbledore always believed that blood could not hurt each other. Yet here, a boy of eleven, looking no older than eight was viciously murdered by his own flesh and blood, a boy destined to rid them of the evil of the Dark Lord, destroyed by the lowest form of human.

Dumbledore fell back into his chair in shock, he had failed to keep the child safe, believing that Petunia would not harm her sister's child, despite her jealousy. He had come to a decision.

"Take him to the hospital wing, he will be buried at Godric's Hollow, with his parents, we will be remembered in death as we forgot him in life"

Days passed and the funeral of Harry James Potter drew close, many mourned the loss of a boy that they didn't know, others called for the swift punishment of the Dursleys, some were angry or resigned, or those like Lucius Malfoy, who had tried to gain custody of the child, only to be railroaded by Dumbledore, wanted the laws to change. A magical child, especially one as important as their saviour should never have been placed with muggles.

In all over a thousand people traveled to Hogwarts, to farewell there saviour, but not one knew him. In the end he was really alone. Over time the laws did change in Britain, a magical orphanage was created and muggle-borns were monitored closely from birth until they entered Hogwarts or one of the other magical schools. The Dursley's were arrested by muggle police and tried for murder after Dumbledore transfigured an exact duplicate of young Harry's body and placing it in their home. A call to the station and there fates were secured. But as time passed, people began to forget Harry Potter, only one man was present at the graveside on the fifth anniversary of his death. Severus Snape.

Professor Snape stood staring at the tombstone, reading over the inscription:

_Harry James Potter_

_the boy-who-lived_

_July 31__st__ 1980 – July 31__st__ 1991_

Snape sneered Harry had never lived, and using his wand he added the small details of a stag and doe running side by side across the bottom of the gravestone.

"I'm sorry Lily, that I could not protect your son"

Snape then turned facing the graves of Lily and James Potter, before turning away.

Snape never noticed three people watching him, shimmering and ethereal in the morning light, two adults, one child. The young boy had the woman's eyes but was a carbon copy of the man.

"I forgive you Severus" Lily whispered, letting it carry on the wind

Snape turned around, he could have sworn he heard Lily say she forgave him, tears falling down his face has he disappeared with a crack.


End file.
